Lost
by Kikeri Ki
Summary: On a trip to Earth, Nel gets separated from the group, so naturally they want to find one another. But they may be in over their heads...[small FaytxNel, CliffxMirage]
1. Separation

**Lost**

_**Summery: On a trip to Earth, Nel gets separated from the group. On the journey to reunite with one another, they may find more then they bargained for. FaytxNel, CliffxMirage**_

Chapter 1: Separation 

**(A/N: Wow this might be one of my first 'serious' chaptered stories in a long while. Well I picked Nel to get lost because she really wouldn't know where she was in the first place, seeing as how she comes from Elicoor and has never been anywhere else. Please don't flame me for the parings because I like them and you don't have to anyway! Now I'm going stop rambling because I'm not making sense anymore)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean: Till the End of Time. I do own the game and I love it! So eat that! _-Sticks out tongue-_**

They were finally here. Fayt and company had made it all the way back to the planet Earth. They had to endure, change, shock and disbelief. Oh yeah and a crazy guy named Luther to boot.

But this was all in the past. The gang now was going to spend a restful vacation on Earth. Just laying back, meeting new people and getting to know one another better. After all sometimes it's hard to know one another, when you're always putting your lives on the line, and trying to save the entire galaxy.

"Are we going to eat yet?" whined Cliff as the group stepped out of the Diplo and into the midst of the city.

"For the thousandth time, we'll eat when we get to my house!" Fayt retorted back as they walked the streets, searching for a transporter, and getting strange looks from passing people.

"Why are they looking at us like that?" whispered Nel to the blue-haired Earth boy, who smiled.

"They probably think that our clothes are weird. After all, we're dressed differently," he smiled slightly, "Not that it should matter!" he finished in loud tones, so that the eavesdroppers snapped back to their own business.

Nel bit back a laugh. Already this new place seemed big and intimidating. It was not a thing like Elicoor II. She was glad that the rest of the crew had come though. She would have never had enough guts to come here alone, and face the new lands.

"It's been a long time since I've been here," Maria said looking up at all the blinding lights, "where are we?"

"We're in San Francisco," Sophia said, pointing at the sign above them that verified this fact,

"Oh…well thanks," Maria flushed a bit

"Hey, we're here!" exclaimed Cliff, pointing at another large neon lighted sign that read 'Transport Station 12'

"Thank you captain obvious," Mirage rolled her eyes. Cliff gave her a look but didn't reply

"Ok so we just type in the coordinates, and we step in one at a time," Fayt said, more to Nel then to anyone else, who all had experience with this sort of thing. He stepped into the teleporter and vanished

"Off we go!" Sophia squealed and walked in after him. Maria rolled her eyes and followed after her. Next went Cliff, and finally Mirage. Before she went in she turned to face Nel.

"Don't worry about this, the sensation takes some getting used to, but there's no reason to be scared. Nel was a bit pale but glared at the blonde haired woman.

"I am a Crimson Blade. I don't fear anything." She muttered

Mirage chuckled a bit and stepped in the transporter, leaving Nel alone. She eyed the contraption warily and then stepped in.

As soon as she entered, her ears were filled with a whirling sound, and around her flashed a bright blue-white light. Suddenly it stopped but instead of a room and normal lighting, it seemed as though she was trapped in a dark void. Even though she had never been in one of these machines before she knew this wasn't right. She had watched one time as Fayt had talked to something…a computer? And so she decided to try the same technique

"Computer…?" she asked shakily

"This is Computer 645 at your service"

"What's happening? Why have I stopped?"

"One moment please…" the computer made some beeping noises and again spoke, "we have encountered some difficulties."

"I noticed that," she muttered as the computer continued speaking,

"A massive power failure has just occurred at the place of destination. Other power failures have also been reported. Rerouting destination warp in 3…2…1…"

"Wait a minute! I don't want to…" the lights came back on and she was hurtled forward and finally fell out of the teleporter. Nel stood up and brushed herself off. She was now in the middle of another big city. The sky was a dingy gray and hung over her and the inhabitants of the city, like a dense fog. Suddenly a booming voice spoke over an intercom.

"Welcome to New York City! Please enjoy your stay!"

Nel whipped around to see skyscrapers and cars all around. In the bay area she saw a magnificent statue, green gray, and in the image of a woman. There were lights everywhere and hover-bus stations, where many people congregated. The subways were still operational and every so often she could feel rumblings as another subway came roaring past.

"Oh shit…" she muttered as she walked out into the gray cityscape.

**(A/N: How did you like it? it's short and I don't like it as much as some of the other chapters I have planned.**

_**Do Fayt and the rest of the gang know she's missing?**_

_**Will Nel find her way around the city?**_

_**What's with the power outages?**_

**Tune in for the next thrilling adventure of Lost!Please Review!)**


	2. Looters

Chapter 2: Looters 

**(A/N: This might be my last chapter for a little while (I'm going to New York City! Boo Yah! Only 6 days!) So I decided to write this chapter. I feel so loved! I got 4 reviews! (I know it's not a lot I suppose but I hardly ever get reviews!) So thanks a lot! Please keep reviewing and I hope you like this chapter)**

_**Disclaimer: yeah…you already know…**_

"Is Nel coming?" asked Fayt nervously. Mirage smiled devilishly

"Why do you want to know?" she said slyly

Fayt blushed, "well uh…it's her first time in a transporter and I don't want her to miss out on going to my house!"

"Uh huh sure, but to answer your question, yes she is."

"I'm hungry! When are we gonna eat?" Cliff whined. Mirage lightly punched him in the arm.

"Didn't you listen to Fayt? When we get to his house!" she chuckled. Sometimes his blankness was endearing,

Suddenly an alarm blared and the lights flashed red.

"Oh my god this is just like on Hyda!" Sophia shrieked. Fayt blanched a bit but remained calm.

"Computer what's happening?" he spoke to the consol

"Rerouting transporter destination," The computer beeped

"What does that mean?" Sophia asked

"It means…whoever is in the transporter now…they aren't going to come here…" Maria said a bit shakily

"What? No! That's probably Nel!" Fayt exclaimed

"No duh," Cliff retorted

"How do we get her out of there?" Mirage asked, worried

"We don't," the gang stood stunned until Maria finally snapped back to reality

"Computer, show us the location of the reroute,"

"…Destination is classified as of this time"

"WHAT!" Fayt yelled

"Computer, why did the transfer fail?" Maria said as calmly as she could manage

"Bad power connection, probably at the other end of the transfer"

"How did that happen? These things are usually pretty reliable!" Cliff muttered

"Dang it, we'll never find her now!"

"Calm down Fayt! Nel is resourceful, she'll be okay," Mirage said soothingly

"I just hope that she's okay…" Fayt trailed off, having voiced the opinion of his companions.

_Meanwhile…_

'Why the heck are they giving me these looks?' Nel wondered as she walked down the endless sidewalk. This city she had decided, was the biggest scariest place she had ever been, including the time she had to face Crosell at the lava caves. She had been transported here for what seemed to be hours ago. Now that she was on the streets, she was getting the same looks that the people in San Francisco had.

'Well I guess I have to get some new clothes,' she stared into the window of the shops as she passed. She finally selected a store and entered.

"Oh my lord this must be what Sophia's room looks like" she muttered as she walked into the girls section. It was all pink and skirts and likewise. Nel chuckled as she thought about the young girl, and then became sad. She would have given anything to be back with the group. She sighed and looked at the money bag at her waist. 500 fol, that Fayt had given her and the rest of the group as they boarded the Diplo, after defeating Luther. She knew she would never find anything in this store, so she backed out, and once again was on the streets.

She was still window shopping when she was suddenly pulled into a dark alley. "Hey what…?" she asked as knife was placed at her throat.

"Don't move girly," sneered a greasy looking man. He had black hair and a 5 'O clock shadow. He also was accompanied by two unshaven, rough looking men, who were eyeing her with interest.

"Just give us the money and we'll let ya go," a brown haired goon said

"Get away from me!" Nel tried to escape. The man's grip on her arm tightened.

"I said listen to me!" he glared at her

"Heh…you're pretty good looking, if it wasn't for that outfit. Let me help ya with that…" Nel had had enough when another henchman, reached for her. She wrenched her hand out of the raven haired man's grip and unsheathed a dagger.

"Don't come any closer," she said in a vicious voice.

"Oooo, little girl's got a knife there boys, better leave!" one of them chuckled

"Just give us the money!" snarled another.

The men had backed her up until she reached a dead end, "oh crap," she muttered

"No where to run girly!"

"Damn it get lost!" she yelled and sprinted at them, the blades on her knife shining. She ducked and sliced at their legs. All the men yelled and moved, leaving a path between her and the exit.

"Get her!" one of them yelled, and one of the men raced after her, and blocked her way out. Without a second thought she sliced open his arm, the blood gleaming in the darkness of the alley. It was only a small cut but the guy stopped and fell to his knees in pain. The other two seemed too stunned to move, so Nel ran out into the gray air again.

Once outside she leaned up against a building and sighed in relief, putting the dagger back into its protective casing. Without further ado she walked into a store to try and find some outfit that wouldn't make her out of place.

Within an hour she emerged wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a plain black t-shirt, concealed in a deep blue hooded sweatshirt. She carried her Elicoorian outfit in a backpack, but kept her money and a small dagger in her front pocket. Night was falling and the streets were a bit less crowded as she exited the store. She pushed her red hair out of her face to read a clock that was placed on a building. It was almost 9:00 and she was beat. She sighed and made her way down into a subway station. It was full of padded benches, but very few were occupied. She sat down and started to think. The others must have figured out that she was gone now, but she wondered if she would ever see them again. The thought scared her, and she started to cry. Alone and lost in the city was bad enough, but she didn't even know how to make her way back. She didn't even know how to get to Fayt's parent's house. After feeling sorry for herself for a few minutes, an announcement came on the loudspeakers,

"10 minutes till closing, Subways will not run after 9:30" Nel sighed again, and lay down on the bench. Hopefully when she opened her eyes everything would be okay again and she'd be back home with her friends.

**(A/N: It's not the best chapter in the world but it gets the point across. Please review! Oh yeah and again this might be my last chapter for a while, but don't think I've given up on it! I just got some other stuff I have to do)**


	3. Mysteries in New York

**Chapter 3: Mysteries in New York**

**(A/N: Ok…it's been awhile since I've updated but I have a loophole…I mean good explanation! First off I was stuck in New York for 5 days (singing at Carnegie hall was awesome!) second it was my birthday, (January 28! Yay! My 16th!) And thirdly, I was banned from posting stories, just because they were in script format, (grrr…. I'm working on a website right now that will just be for funny humorous stories, and NO limits on script format! REVENGE!) So there are my excuses! Ha! Well anyway hope you like this chapter and please review!)**

_**Disclaimer: hahaha not yet…just wait…**_

"Ha, Ha! It's a hobo!" a male's voice rang out in the subway system.

Nel's eyes snapped open. Light was streaming from the subway entrance and she was still lying on the bench. Staring at her, hooting with laughter were two teenage boys.

"Come on hobo do a trick for us!" the other boy laughed

"…" Nel grabbed one of her daggers which shut the boys up. They started freaking out when she pulled the second knife out, and they took off running, screaming bloody murder.

"Idiots," she muttered. She wondered what a hobo was. She'd have to ask Fayt later, but right now she was starving and so she walked out of the subways, and over to a nearby diner.

"Uh…I'll have a coffee and some bacon," Nel really didn't know what she just ordered but it sounded good, and she was starving. When her order came she paid right away and started scarffing the pork. At a nearby table, she noticed two men staring at her. She quickly gulped down the rest of the coffee, and hurried out into the street. The men followed.

"Let's just get this over with," one of them muttered.

"Patience Carl, the boss didn't bring her here just so that you can kill her like that. There are certain things we have to finish.

"Like what Dean?"

"Well we gotta get the rest of that group here! That's what you moron! Just think, they're the only people who can stop the boss!"

"Any reason why you guys are talking about me and my friends," a voice spoke up. The men turned and saw Nel, standing with her daggers drawn, and a smirk on her face that showed that she just heard the whole conversation.

"Uh…" Dean started

"Run…" Carl muttered and both the buffoons ran off.

"Weird, why the heck were they talking about us like that?" Nel whispered to no one in particular."

"It's probably best you don't know," a voice came from the darkness of the ally and a girl stepped out of the shadows. She looked worn down, and tired, but her brown eyes flashed in recognition of Nel.

"Who are you?" Nel finally stammered out.

"It's not safe here," the girl muttered, "we have to go to my place,"

"My name is Sara, and your life is in terrible danger,"

_Meanwhile…_

"Ok so when can we find out where Nel is?" Cliff asked

"Well, we're not going to get anything done here," Mirage said

"Fayt, don't you have a computer at your house?" Sophia asked

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Well then let's go and try and figure this out there, then we can rest up and Cliff can eat," Sophia reasoned

"YEAH!" Cliff said excitedly,

"Fine," Fayt said reluctantly, and found the right local transporter that would take him to his hometown.

At his house, the group sat down for a big plate of sandwiches and cola.

"Hey Jay, long time no see!" Fayt said, as a dog bounded into the room, barking and grinning up at him.

"Uh…who fed that dog while you were away?" Maria asked, staring at the enormous belly of the dog.

"Oh some neighbors…" Fayt said off-hand

"Uh…I think they over did it…?" Maria started but Fayt cut her off with a look and started speaking to the computer.

"Computer we need to know more about these power outages over the country," Fayt said

"Not to mention, where all the rerouted transporters went." Mirage said

"What makes you think there's more?" Sophia asked

"Think about it, if there was a power failure in the terminal in San Francisco then obviously the people who were in the other transporters had to have been detoured as well."

"Mwatahaa, tehe fsdatr," Cliff managed to spit out, his mouth full of sandwich

"What was that?" Maria asked

He gulped down the rest of the bread, "I said that Mirage has point, but let's just say that Nel's was the only one that went haywire. Could we find it then?"

"It'll be hard, but not impossible. Besides why would only one transporter fail? You would think that all of them would since they're all linked." Fayt said rationally.

"One way to find out," Maria said defiantly, "computer tell us all the transportation devices that failed in the San Francisco area

"……Beep……Only one, Transporter 2008,"

"That would be ours," Sophia said grimly

"Wow Cliff you were right," Mirage said surprised

"Don't sound surprised, I had a hunch," he replied

"Ok so if that one failed, why wouldn't the computer at the station tell us where the reroute went?" Maria asked

"I have a funny feeling about this…" Mirage trailed off

"…Computer can you give us a printout of where the failed transporters occupants went?" Fayt asked

The computer sat silent for a moment, then went out of control, beeping and flashing bright lights.

"FAYT! What did you do?" Maria yelled over the sound of the machine

"You heard what I told it!" Fayt exclaimed. Suddenly the computer went silent, and a lone sheet of paper flew out of the printer.

"What all that hype just for that?" Cliff joked

"So where did she go?" Mirage asked

"……" Fayt was silent, and didn't move. Maria finally tugged the paper out of his grasp, and gasped.

"What?" the group stared at her waiting for an answer

"I got a paper cut," she finally whispered

The rest of the group groaned and Mirage finally grabbed the paper and read the words out loud.

"Transporter 2008 has had technical difficulties. One occupant at the time of the failure. Occupant transported to sector 3225, New York City." Mirage finished reading the not and stopped. The entire group was silent.

"Well we have to go get her!" Cliff said, breaking the silence

"Do you realize how impossible of a task that'll be?" Fayt cried

"Do you realize that we save the universe, and how impossible that seemed? Now we have to find Nel, I don't care how hard it'll be, it's the right thing to do!" Sophia said exasperatedly at Fayt.

"Well then let's go!" Maria said and walked briskly out the door, Followed by Sophia, and Fayt.

"At least this time we ate…" Cliff muttered. Mirage patted him on the back and also walked out the door. Cliff startled for a moment followed after her. The whole group had one intention, find their companion. What they may find, however, may be more than they ever could have imagined.

**(A/N: Ooooo! Cliff-hanger! **

**_Who is Sara? _**

**_Why are their lives in danger? _**

**_And will they ever find Nel? ...duh..._**

**Find out more in Chapter 4 of Lost! Please review because I actually like this chapter… (more than the last one anyway) and please don't kill me because it's late!)**


	4. Galaxy Crisis

Chapter 4: Galaxy Crisis 

**(A/N: HA! I updated sooner! –Does a happy dance- (even though this will be a very short chapter…it explains a lot…) Anyway thanks for the reviews and I hope you keep reviewing as more and more of you questions are answered in another exciting chapter of Lost!)**

_**Disclaimer: ……………………**_

"My life is what?" Nel asked suspiciously.

"Shh…" Whispered Sara and looked around at the rapidly darkening streets, and then started talking again, "we have to get to my apartment,"

"But…" and Nel was unceremoniously dragged off the streets and into a nearby apartment building

"Neil, Benny," Sara nodded to the concierges as she continued dragging Nel into an elevator

"Now what…?" Nel began but was again shushed and pulled into an apartment. Quickly Sara double locked the doors, and closed the curtains. Switching on a light she looked even more tired, and wan, but she was alert as ever.

"Ok," she motioned to the couch in the corner. Nel sat down and stared in wonder at the girl who had just brought her into a little three roomed home, for suspicious reasons. Her life in danger? What the hell…?

"My name is Sara…"

"Yeah I kinda figured that out," Nel said exasperatedly

"I suppose you're wondering why I brought you here." Sara finished

"Well yeah!" Nel exclaimed, "And the fact why you know me would be nice too,"

Sara sighed and started her story, "You might have realized that your story of heroism hasn't been really told, right?"

Nel looked at her curiously. It was true; when she came here no one had said anything about she and her friends beating anything. It was like they closed off contact with the rest of the galaxy. Without a word, she nodded,

"Well that was because of the company I work for, Gravi-Corp. Around here it controls most of the industries. And it's started to push its way into politics. They are the ones who said that it wasn't right for the world to know about us being created by a 4-D world and that we should just isolate ourselves from the rest of the universe."

"Uh…ok…what does this have to do with me and my friend's safety?" Nel asked

"Nobody really knows what Gravi-Corp does. Does it remind you of another certain company?"

"…" Nel was blank and suddenly a light bulb flashed, "Sphere!" she exclaimed

"Correct,"

"But still…what does that have to do…?"

"Don't you see? They're going to make another Universe!" Sara stopped. Nel was stunned at the information she had just been told.

"Another universe, you mean like what the 4-D people did for us?"

"Yes,"

"So how do you know this?"

"I told you I work for the company. I'm not that high ranked, or important, but I have some skills at finding out information; Gravi-Corp heard of your adventures and decided it was an investment. Greed in this company is rampant and they've started working on finalizing the program. They call it, 'World Class Simulation.'

"But why is my life in danger? Those two guys…Dean and Carl? They said that their mission was to find me and my friends and then kill us. What for?"

"You and your friends are the only ones who know about how our universe was created. You guys are the only ones who know how to stop the process. Gravi-Corp can't afford to have that happen. So they decided to dispose of you. Dean and Carl are in charge of that department," she added bitterly

"But you didn't want that to happen?"

Sara sighed, "I can't bear to think about how when that program goes 'out of whack' like what the 4-D's thought when we learned Symbology,"

"They'll destroy the new galaxy won't they?"

"Yes, we can't let that happen!"

"Alright, I'm with you," Nel was stunned by the sound of her words but made up her mind to help. She too couldn't stand back and just watch while an evil money making plot was underway.

"Ok but first you may want to rest. My home isn't very big…" Sara looked around at the shabby and bear apartment and sighed, "But you can sleep on the couch,"

"Wait what about my friends?" Nel asked worriedly

"We have to find them. If they fall into the hands of the company boss…" she shuddered, "now please, get some rest. Tomorrow I'll show you the building and we may find your friends." She gave her a small smile, "if I've read their files correctly your group is extremely attached and will go to any lengths to save each other." And with that Sara left the room.

Nel lay down on the couch but couldn't sleep. She wondered if her friends were coming for her. It was true that they would never leave her behind 'just like at Kirlsa Training Facility,' she thought to herself, smiling. No Fayt and the group would never leave her. She closed her eyes and fell fast asleep. For the first time, she didn't feel so alone or frightened.

**(A/N: Yes I know it's a very short chapter…but again it explains A LOT so back off! Please review and I hope you liked this chapter!)**


End file.
